Mistaken
by CloudyBlueSkies
Summary: Random Mori one-shot, two girls who are as different as can be seem to be easily mistaken for each other, because they're twins and Mori is the one to figure it out.


**Yay! Random Mori one shot!**

**I took a break from 'Until It's Over' because I'm too downhearted about it right now to continue.**

**I don't own the Ouran characters, I just borrow them ;)**

* * *

What does it matter?

That's what I think.

What does it matter, if he loved her?

That's the only thing he could think.

* * *

There she goes again, black hair waving, gray eyes sparkling. Confidence gives her a magnetic attraction.

'Maybe I'm the only one who notices, because she's all alone right now.'

This is it, this is the time he's going to say something intelligent or funny to her. Something that will catch her attention.

"Good morning." she says, floating by.

But not a word escapes his lips.

"Takashi." Mitsukuni says, in a despairing tone. No doubt he'll start berating him about his silence, he always does.

"Takashi." he says again, "If you don't say anything-"

Then he stops listening to him. It's the same thing every time. If he doesn't talk to her, she'll never know how he feels. He kind of regrets telling Mitsukuni now. At first it seemed like a good idea, he would be someone to talk to, but all Mitsukuni did was berate him about not talking to her.

He doesn't really understand.

* * *

Senior graduation.

This might be his last chance to talk to her.

She walks by again, not taking any notice of him, but going over to talk to a girl, Fuiji Noriko, from his class. 'This is my chance.' He walked over carefully, and Noriko notices.

"Hello Mori-san." Nori said, "I don't believe you know Mira-chan."

"I think I've seen you in the mornings before." Mira said, "But I don't think we've properly met."

"Well then, Kuroki Mira, this is Morinozuka Takashi."

She flashed a wide smile, "Then it's nice to meet you Morinozuka Takashi."

But before the conversation could go any farther she was whisked away by someone else.

Mitsukuni came over and pulled me over so he could pat him on the head, "Good job Takashi."

'Not really.' He thought, looking at her through the crowd, 'But it's a start.'

* * *

Back at Ouran for a visit, he can only hope to see her again. This visit has taken too long to come around. It seems like he's barely been surviving since graduation.

A laugh floats across the courtyard while I'm heading towards the Third Music Room. A laugh that he recognized all too well. Mira was sitting on a bench surrounded by her classmates. It seemed that more people had caught onto her confidence and found it attractive as he had. Her once curly hair was replaced by straight locks. He liked it, it seemed to suit her.

Takashi thinks about going to talk to her, but decides against it. Mitsukuni will be waiting for him at the Third Music room.

Someone runs into him and falls to the ground before him. He heard a meek, "Sorry."

A girl is on the ground scrabbling for her books. He knelt down and picked up a few and handed them to her. "Thanks." she muttered, keeping her head down. She took the books and hurried off.

He didn't see her face, but there was something familiar about her. But he shrugged it off.

* * *

When the Host Club opened up, he saw her come in and sit with Kyouya. They seemed to be engaged in conversation about something he couldn't hear. She laughed and he even gave her a little smile. Whether it was a real smile or not was the question.

It was almost heart-breaking.

"Kuroki Mira has been coming here a lot recently." Haruhi said, "Her and Kyouya seem to really get along."

"Hn." was all he could come up with.

When he left the Host Club to go back to the University, he saw Mira sitting alone in the courtyard, writing in a notebook. He walked up to her, "Hey."

She looked up, gray eyes wide with surprise, "Can I help you." she asked mildly.

'Of course she doesn't remember me.' "We met at graduation."

"Oh yes, I remember now, Morinozuka Takashi." she didn't flash her usual smile at him, "Is there any particular reason you're back at Ouran High School?"

They for what seemed to be a long time. We'll, not really talked, she asked questions and he answered them.

But it didn't seem like a long time before her phone rang and she excused herself because her sister was waiting in their car for her. "It was nice talking to you." she said, walking away.

'I didn't know Mira had a sister.' He thought. He looked down at where she had been sitting and noticed that she had left her notebook on the bench. 'I'll come back tomorrow and give it back.' he picked it up.

* * *

The next day he went to the Host Club and there she was, sitting with Kyouya again. I went up and before I could say anything, Kyouya acknowledged his presence to her.

"Oh yes, Morinozuka Takashi." she said, with a big smile, "A pleasure to see you again."

He held out the notebook, "You left this."

"Oh, did I? Thank you for returning it." She took it from him.

He could think of no other reason to linger there, so he left. But he heard her say to Kyouya, "This is Shi-Shi's notebook. She was all in a panic last night about losing it."

Who was Shi-Shi? He brought this up to Mitsukuni, who didn't know either so they asked Haurhi.

"Shi-Shi? Probably Shiori, her twin sister."

'Twin...sister?' I thought, 'How come I never noticed her?'

* * *

He sought out Kiroki Shiori after the Host Club ended for the day. There she was, entering the courtyard, heading towards the gates of Ouran to leave.

"Shiori." he said, finding his voice.

She whipped around, "Figured it out have you?" she said, "Well I'm not surprised. I suppose you didn't even know I existed until today. No one really does. Because everyone knows Mira, her great shadow eclipses me and keeps me in the shadows." she sounded bitter.

"But I have my own sun to bring me into the light." I said, recognizing what she said.

She suddenly looked horrified, "You read my notebook."

"Yes."

She shrugged off her horror, "You only read it because you thought it was Mira's. She's the interesting one, the one who everyone likes. I suppose you like her too. That doesn't surprise me." she started to walk off, but she didn't walk, she floated. Before she got very far, she turned around, looked like she was going to say something more, but didn't. She turned around and floated away.

"It was you." He said.

"Me who what?" she asked, whipping around, hands on her hips, "Me who usually says hi to you in the morning and walks past you?"

"Yes."

"Nice of you to realize that now." She said, before turning around and finally floating away.

The magnetic attraction he had always felt had always been when he had seen Mira alone, but now he realized it hadn't been Mira, but Shiori. He had been blind to the truth.

Now he had lost Shiori too.

* * *

She stormed into the house, past her mother and sister and into her room.

She was tired of living in Mira's shadow. She was tired of being 'Mira's sister'. She was the older one and it was time for her to live her own life.

From now on if someone mistakes her from Mira, she will correct them. She'll make Mira do the same for her, as rarely as that happens.

She looked into the mirror, fingering her plain black locks. It was time for Shiori to come out of the shadows.

* * *

Takashi stayed away from Ouran for as long as he could until Mitsukuni begged him to come back to the Host Club.

He didn't want to face Shiori. Or even worse, mistake her for Mira or vice versa. That was what had made him feel bad about this in the first place.

* * *

When he walked into the 3rd Music room, he saw Mira sitting with Kyouya again; at least he was pretty sure it was Mira.

Then he saw her. She floated over and sat next to her sister. Her long hair was replaced by a short, more edgy look. She had a small smile on her face, and she looked and acted different.

Mira looked back at him, and nudged her sister. Shiori turned around, gave him a small smile, mouthed the words 'Thank you' and turned back around.

He knew that he would never be mistaken on which one was Mira and Shiori again.

* * *

**So a random one shot, but whatever goes.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Cloudy**


End file.
